


Four Stevens and Counting

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Dinner?, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Genderbending, Low Self-Esteem, fan art inside!, set in the uk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought she was this responsible adult destined for amazing things, but she wasn't, not really. She was just… just Ori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Stevens and Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theninjaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninjaprincess/gifts).



> For [theninjaprincess](http://theninjaprincess.tumblr.com/). They asked for Dwalin/Ori, femslash, any rating, “I drunk dialed you and I think I told you to fuck me into the mattress, I’m so sorry!”
> 
> You are wonderful person. I love that we both post a variety of things on tumblr a ridiculous amount. I've noticed that sometimes late at night we just like & reblog back and forth. That makes me happy. Enjoy.
> 
> This is my first genderbent fic and my first femslash story in a long time. I hope I didn't mess this up too bad. 
> 
> Many thanks to my Camp Nano group. :-)
> 
> Also, here's some [fan art of Fem!Dwalin](http://wine-feathered-finch.tumblr.com/post/137229509360/and-a-drawing-for-the-former-3rd-place-prize). I won 3rd place in a giveaway on tumblr.

The incessant buzzing of her mobile vibrating against the nightstand was really driving Ori bonkers. It made the thunderous pounding in her skull hurt a thousand times more. She really didn't want to get up. As far as Ori was aware, she'd flopped down on Kili's bed (or was it Fili's?) around 3 o'clock in the morning. The boys had still downstairs continuing on with the _Steven Universe_ marathon and drinking game when she'd called it quits. For the love of God there only so many episodes you could get through taking a shot everytime someone yelled "Steven!". The young library aide did not want to confront the day. But her phone kept being annoying.

Languidly, she pulled her dominant hand from out of the front of her panties (that was a tad embarrassing) and without opening her eyes, she searched for the offending object. She swiped to the right, and in case it was a phone call pressed it up to her ear and uttered a gravelly, "Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been? You know Dori's got me looking everywhere for you while he's sitting at home weeping like a girl?"

Ori ran her free hand over her face. "Nori?" Her voice sounded like it'd been through a cheese grater.

There was an irritated sigh on the other end of the line. "Did you get pissed last night? Where are you? I'm picking you up."

She groaned so loud it hurt her own head. "Nori, I'm eighteen. I don't need you to pick me up. I can take a bloody cab."

"I'm fucking picking you up when you not coming home shoves the stick further up Dori's arse. Where the fuck are you?"

Ori cringed at her older brother's words. She hadn't meant to worry either of them. She hadn't properly seen Fili or Kili since they returned from touring with their band across the UK and Ireland for two months straight. So what if they wanted to celebrate the reunion of their trio by an epic night of _Steven Universe_ and getting pleasantly wasted? Ori sighed. Okay, she _maybe_ should have phoned Dori after the third or fourth "Steven!" to let him know she wouldn't be coming home. He was a mother hen after all. "I'm at Fili's," she answered. "Do you know--?"

"I'll be there in twenty," her brother clipped. "Be ready." The line went dead.

Ori pressed her mobile to her small chest and let out a whine. She made a first attempt to open her eyelids, but they felt rather dry and sticky. Besides the sunlight shining through the room practically burned. The ginger closed them again, counted to ten, and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. 

Ori took her mobile off her tits and pressed the side button to turn on the home screen. Thank God, she'd had the decency to put the brightness down all the way to 0%. She was intrigued to see that she had an alert in the notification bar. Swiping down, she revealed to see texts from her brothers, in different tones but both concerned in their own way on her whereabouts. 

There was also a text from Dwalin:

> ???

Confused, Ori went to the conversation. The left side of the screen showed her icon for Dwalin, an awful selfie in horribly dim lighting of the two of them at Balin's New Year's party.

From bottom to top it read like:

> Dwalin Fundin: ???

> Dwalin Fundin: Ori?

> Dwalin Fundin: Did you mean to send that to me?

> Ori's Phone: omG I WANT U 2 fuck me into the MATTRESS & make me SCREEEEEEEAM until I dont know who i ammmmmmm plzzzzzz

She stared at the screen in complete disbelief, eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat and her heart pumped faster.

Fuck her life. Just _fuck_ her life. 

She sat up in bed as she dry-heaved. Christ, this was just her luck. Ori had a mad crush on Dwalin for two years. She'd never uttered a word to the older woman, of course. Dwalin was so much better than her. She was over a decade over and still paid mind to someone like her. Dwalin owned a tattoo shop downtown and stared anyone down who said shit about her the Celtic tats on her shaved head. She'd been a soldier in Afghanistan for most of Ori's teenage years. She'd only met the great woman at one of her boss' infamous parties by chance two years ago.

_"Ori," Balin smiled as he put an arm around her small and awkward frame. He gestured with the bottle of whiskey in his right hand to the woman standing rather uncomfortably at his side who was in full military dress. "This is my sister, Dwalin. She's just come back from serving in Afghanistan. Sister, this is Ori Rison. She maybe only sixteen, but I swear to you, she'll be the brightest librarian that Britain ever saw."_

_Ori blushed a furious shade of magenta under the scrutiny and watchful eye of the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen in her life. She felt quite embarrassed standing there, underage, short in size compared to everyone else, wearing an over sized sweater that Dori had crocheted, a ratty pair of skinny jeans and Doctor Who converse._

_Dwalin stood ramrod straight and held out her hand to shake. "Captain Dwalin Fundin. At your service."_

_"O-- Ori Rison," she stuttered nervously as she grasped the soldier's large hand. "At yours."_

And fuck it all if she'd fucked it all to hell. 

Her eyes felt dry and stingy as Ori realized she'd left her contacts in all night. Carefully she'd removed them one by one with the added consequence that she couldn't see very well. She crawled out of Kili's bed (it was his she realized when she took notice of the Hawkeye bedclothes), washed her hands and splashed her face with some warm water in the hallway bathroom. She almost had a fright when she caught herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was clammy and short hair mussed about the place. Ori ran her fingers through trying to help it out, but nothing. Alas, she would have to face the day as is. 

She found the boys passed out on the floor, right where they'd been when she'd gone up to bed. Ori made a couple K-cups worth of coffee, scribbled down a note on a paper towel then exited the tiny flat to wait on the pavement for her brother.

She didn't have to wait very long. As soon as she pulled her mobile out of her jean pocket, her brother's truck pulled up alongside. Ori scrambled to the other side of the cab and just the door just in time for her brother to drive away from the kerb. 

Ori glanced sideways at her older brother as she buckled her safety belt. Christ, he looked worse for wear. Nori's reddish-brown hair was out of his standard braid and was hanging past his shoulders and down his back, occasionally some bits got in his face as he drove and he'd have to tuck the stray locks behind his ear. He was still wearing his work uniform and smelled strongly of puke. Someone had probably drank over their limit and thrown up all over him as he was bar tending. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"You could have _called_ ," Nori sighed exasperatedly. "You're supposed to be the responsible one between the three of us."

Ori didn't know what to say to that. She slumped low in her seat so her knees hit the glove compartment. She wanted to hide. She felt like _shit_. It was one thing to get the disappointing thing from Dori. It was rare, but she could take it from him. But from Nori? Fuck, she must have really messed up if he was giving her the sighing treatment. 

Everyone thought she was this responsible adult destined for amazing things, but she wasn't, not really. She was just… just Ori. A gross ginger with too many freckles, who never had a mum or da, and liked reading Sartre and diagramming sentences. She was nothing. Nothing for her boss to flaunt about at parties as a prodigy and certainly no one that a war hero like Dwalin would ever be interested in dating, especially when they crudely drunk texted in the middle of the night. 

Fuck. 

Her heart was racing again, already in the midst of an attack. Ori pulled out her mobile and sent off a short text to Dwalin before she lost her nerve.

> I'm sorry.

"What that so hard?"

Ori whipped her head around. Had she accidentally said that out loud? She must have, otherwise Nori wouldn't have spoken. She couldn't see the expression on her brother's face, but somehow she just knew the bastard was smiling. 

After that she tried to relax during the car ride back home. It was quiet. Nori didn't even have the radio on, but that wasn't so unusual for him.unusual. Familiar landmarks passed by as they drove and Ori could only ruminate.

"Ah, Nori, you missed that right turn. Are you taking the long way home?"

"Balin called the home phone. One of your co-workers... Bifur is sick so you are covering his shift. Your day keeps getting better and better."

Ori groaned.

* * * *

This Sunday afternoon dragged on like none other. Most of the patrons who had passed through the library's doors were frantic kids rushing to finish their research or homework before class on Monday and retired senior citizens and who honestly had nothing better to do than sit at their local library for a few hours and read.

At least it was quiet, Ori's head still hurt and the glaring overhead lights didn't help. But now she could see properly. Dori had forced their brother to bring along a spare pair of her glasses just in case she was wandering the streets dazed and confused because she's lost her contacts. Despite Dori's ridiculous notions, Ori was grateful nonetheless.

Over the course of her shift, Ori remained reclusive but not by choice. Anytime she'd get close to a patron to see if they needed help with the computers or when she would check someone's books out, they would take a deep whiff and glare at her. It caused Ori deep shame. She hadn't any time to change clothes, take a shower or drench herself with perfume. It was clear she was hungover with the smell of alcohol hanging over her like a miasma and the color of her bloodshot eyes did not help. After a while, Balin had taken pity on her and relieved her of desk duty.

It was roughly an hour before the library closed and she was stuck doing busywork. She was shelving the books that had been on display for last month's theme of superheroes and pulling out ones for the next theme of 'I think it had a blue cover...'.

She had received a few texts. A few from Dori that were a mix between scolding her and tons of crying emojis. Texts from Nori that he hoped to God her shift was over soon because Dori was being more annoying now that he knew everything was alright. Some from Fili and Kili, proclaiming her a traitor for waking up so early and leaving, thus ending their celebrations. When Ori texted the brothers that she was actually at work, they sent their condolences along with pictures of Norbert the therapy dog. 

No texts from Dwalin however.

It made her antsy.

Right around the time she pulled a hardback copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ off the shelf, someone cleared their throat behind her.

She jumped up and almost squeaked in surprise. Shit, it was probably a patron trying to find the loo. That was usually why people bothered her. Their library's toilet was hidden in the dimly-lit, moldy smelly archives and was actually at the bottom of the stairs but was easily missed. 

"Loo's at the bottom of the stairs to your right," she answered automatically without turning around and placing _Harry Potter_ in her cart.

"I don't need to use the toilet."

Ori spun around on her heels and gasped, " _Dwalin_."

And there she was, towering over the tiny librarian. Dwalin was dressed all in black as usual. Baggy black jeans, a Disturbed t-shirt and chunky Doc Martens. A couple of the children who sat at the nearby drawing table pointed at Dwalin, mostly likely fascinated by her tattoos and large gauges in her ears. The former soldier didn't seem to notice. She only had eyes for Ori. It made the librarian's stomach do flips.

"Wha-- what are you doing here, Misses Dwalin?"

A shy smile crossed Dwalin's lips. She shifted from foot to foot. "I'm not good at words like my brother," her accent thick as she spoke. "Ah, um, dinner?"

Ori was fully taken aback. She had to grip the cold metal of the bookshelf for support. "What?"

"Dinner. With me. Maybe tonight after your shift? Or not cause it seems that you are a bit worse for wear. But… dinner?"

Ori felt a tug on her trousers and she looked down. One of the children who'd been at the table had toddled over. The little girl held up a picture for the librarian to take. It was crudely drawn but it was obvious that it was two figures with a heart between them. Before Ori could even thank the kid, she scurried back to the table, already starting another picture.

"Yeah," she answered confidently. "How about tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
